galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Grog Metabuha
is a pirate captain belonging to the family of treasure hunters which Anise came from. AppearanceCategory:Male Characters Grog is a tall, bald man who wears the standard colors of the Azeat "Treasure Hunter" group with the main patterns being red and black. He has bandaged arms that start from the bottom of his elbows down to his hands while some fingers are left open. He also has an ornate eyepatch that covers his left eye and the circumstances to that are unknown. When first encountered in Mugen Kairo no Kagi, Grog was extremely muscular and spoke with a very distinct, gruff voice. In the 3 months that pass between MKnK and EK, he seems to have gained more weight and lost the extreme amounts of muscle on his arms. His voice has also changed to resemble a lisp. Personality Despite his intimidating appearance, Grog proves to be a highly cooperative individual who immediately lets Anise go after realizing who she was. While his appearance was short in MKnK, Grog was willing to help out the trio of Anise, Roselle, and Kazuya reach Calvados faster. In his appearance in EKnT, he is revealed to be the underling of the senior member of the "treasure hunter" group known as Kelvin and calls him "aniki" (big brother). Grog is constantly seen being hit by Kelvin but Grog respects Kelvin's skills and experience to say anything about it. Being the "rogue with a heart of gold" Grog shows noticeable weakness to Coco's praise for helping them against the Three Marquis and shows slight interest in the young commander. Grog was also concerned of Kazuya not recognizing him when they had previously met. History Early History Before the events of the story of Galaxy Angel II, Grog was a member of the Treasure Hunter group led by Garam and Masara, the parents of Anise. He was also friends with Kelvin and was present when Anise was kicked out of their home. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Grog and his crew are encountered on a facility built on a large asteroid behind Azeat. During Calvados' challenge, Anise was joined by Kazuya and Roselle in an attempt to ambush Calvados' fleet from the flank until their approach was noticed by Grog's crew and their Emblem Frames were pulled in by a tractor beam. Grog's subordinates were unable to contain Anise and co. for long and they soon arrived at the Hangar, only for Grog to show up and apprehend Anise, until he realized who he was talking to. Grog quickly releases her and sees that she has grown since the last time he saw her and apologizes for the mishap. Roselle ends the reunion short as they still had a job to do and Anise asked for Grog's help in releasing their Emblem Frames. Grog helps them further and instead of just letting the trio leave, they bring their base closer to Calvados' fleet's rear and allows Anise and co. to reach their location faster. Eigou Kaiki no Toki When the Relic Raider's engines malfunction, Anise reveals the engineer who originally maintained it and brings the crew to Azeat to meet him. They cross a desert where they enter a large dome and Grog comes to greet them. It takes the team a while to realize who Grog is while the latter happens to remember Kazuya after their brief encounter on the asteroid base a few months ago. Kelvin and Grog are shuttled to the Luxiole where they assist in fixing the Relic Raider and Kelvin works with Croix while Grog talks with Kazuya in the food cart run by Lunti at the park. Grog asks of Anise's history with the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing and Kazuya explains the circumstances in which she joined. Grog passes out after drinking too much and Kazuya supports him to his room where upon he gazes a photo that fell from Grog's pocket depicting the infant Anise surrounded by her parents, Grog, Kelvin, and someone named Stanley. When repairs are finished, Grog speaks to Kelvin of how Anise seems to have grown immensely since they last saw her and Kelvin contemplates silently after hearing of her skills and her relationship with the team. As they are shuttled back to Azeat, they come under attack from the Will fleet and the Rune Angel Wing are scrambled to escort their shuttle back. After the rescue, Kelvin decides to have one more thing addressed and requests that the team meet them in the Briefing Room where he reveals Anise's lineage and King Soldum's relationship with the Azeat family. Grog personally has no clue what's going on but when Soldum puts back an eyepatch he used to wear, he recognizes him as Stanley. Grog and Kelvin are later safely shuttled back to Azeat after Kelvin and Anise make amends. Category:Game Characters